


A Heart Don't Forget

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claude had first suggested going to the fair, a small county thing a few hours outside of Pittsburgh, Sidney had been hesitant but not out right against the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tim McGraw's "Something Like That"
> 
> And shout-out to RachelMantegna for betaing this even though she just got her wisdom teeth pulled.

Sidney felt good.    
  
He can feel the warmth in his cheeks, knows they've burned a bright pink even without looking in a mirror, and his hair was a veritable birds nest, but he felt good.    
  
Going on dates with Claude usually required a huge fuss. It was renting out restaurants in Pittsburgh and movie theaters in Philadelphia and ice rinks in Canada when they practiced together during the off-season.    
  
Sidney had had enough girlfriends before Claude to know that most people liked that kind of thing, but he just found it exhausting. Maybe it'd be nice for some special occasion, but even then it was just all a bit too extravagant.    
  
Their one year anniversary had taken place during Sidney's Cup run when Claude had been laid up from his hip surgery, so their only real celebration had been had been a sappy phone call and a picture of Claude wearing a Crosby jersey while he watched the Penguins play the Lightning.    
  


And honestly? That suited Sidney just fine.    
  
He didn't get to spend much time with Claude. It'd been too early in their relationship for them to spend all of the previous summer together and it was difficult to match their schedules during the season. He liked being able to spend time alone with Claude when they had the chance. The problem was that even though they were physically alone on those dates, it didn't feel like they were. It felt like it was Claude, Sidney, and the crushing expectations of their respective hockey organizations.   
  
Sidney hated it.    
  
He wanted to go to a crowded McDonald's with Claude instead of upscale restaurants and laugh at the cashier's face when Claude ordered a stupidly large amount of food. He wanted to go to a sold out show on opening night and hide his amusement by throwing candy at Claude when he started making mean comments on the people sitting around then. He wanted to skate with Claude when the rink was packed with other couples and little kids still learning, their hands clasped and his chest filled with warmth because he loved skating and he loved Claude.    
  
He just wanted to be with Claude without worrying what anyone thought.    
  
So when Claude had first suggested going to the fair, a small county thing a few hours outside of Pittsburgh, he'd been hesitant but not out right against the idea.    
  
He'd spent a while arguing that it wasn't a good idea before Claude had said that he was sick of being stuck in the house - finally recovered from the surgery that had kept them in Pennsylvania - and he was going with or without without Sidney.    
  
The whole thing was kind of manipulative since Claude definitely knew that Sidney wasn't letting him out of his sight, regardless of his recovery status since he'd had surgery that summer. Sidney was nothing if not cautious about injuries, but once they got there, Sidney couldn't find it in him to be mad at Claude.

  
The fairgrounds had been filled with so much excitement and happiness that Sidney couldn't help getting pulled into it.    
  
The town was situated far enough away from both Pittsburgh and Philadelphia that no one really seemed to care about the rivalry. In fact, most people didn't seem to care about hockey at all. Sidney heard more people joking about how the Eagles had a greater chance at winning America's Got Talent than the Superbowl then he did talking about the fact that the Penguins had just won the Stanley Cup.    
  
There were a few people that recognized them, but they were all respectful. They asked for pictures and quick autographs before wishing them a good day. No one questioned the fact that they were together or why they were at a county fair.    
  
One girl asked Claude to sign a phone case covered with grilled cheeses and Sidney spent five minutes watching as she helped Claude find the Etsy store she bought it from so he could order one himself. When Claude had it in his cart, she'd told him she was glad to help and walked away like she didn't consider it a big deal that she'd just helped the Captain of an NHL team order a phone case while his biggest rival waited for him.    
  


The acknowledgement that people knew who he was but didn't care what he was doing helped Sidney relax into the situation. He didn't link their hands together or peck Claude on the lips, but he didn't have to act like he hated Claude either.    
  
They went on the giant swings. Sidney sat behind Claude, extending his legs so he could try to kick at the back of Claude's seat and listened to Claude's bright peals of laughter everytime Sidney managed to nudge him with a toe. They went on a scrambler. The larger of the two of them had to sit on the outside since they'd get thrown into each other and Claude got so offended by the idea that Sidney was even slightly bigger than him that they spent three minutes arguing about it until the operator made the decision for them just so they could start the ride. Despite all his pouting, Claude didn't hesitate to plaster himself against Sidney's front and lean over so he could try to high five the operator as the ride spun. They went on a hang glider ride. A little girl got seated between the two of them and Sidney spent the ride with his head ducked, a smile on his face, as Claude listened to her talk about My Little Pony and Pokemon and Monster High dolls and interjected questions when she seemed to be waiting for one.    
  
It'd been a good day.    
  
So yes his face was sunburned and his hair was a mess, but Sidney felt good.    
  
The sun hadn't quite set, but it was going on six o'clock and the day had started cooling down. The two of them were walking down the row of food stalls leading to the parking lot, close enough that their shoulders kept bumping and their fingers occasionally catching.   
  
"We should get some cotton candy before we leave," Claude said. Sidney glanced over at him. A small smile spread over his face. Claude looked nice with the sun turning his hair a fierce, fiery red and the brightly colored lights from the surrounding rides streaking across his pale skin. "Maybe an elephant ear too."   
  
"Absolutely not," Sidney said with a shake of his head. "We've got the World Cup in a few weeks and you ate at least three pounds worth of fried food today.  You aren't going even further off your diet plan."   
  
"You haven't though," Claude said. His lips tilted up, sly and mischievous and amused. It was a good look on Claude. Sidney wanted to kiss it off him. "So we could split it and pretend that you were the only one who ate it. No one would know."   
  
"I would know," Sidney said, laughing a bit as he shook his head. "No cotton candy, Claude."   
  
"It'll be so good though," Claude said. "It'd be sweet and fluffy and I'd have to lick it off my fingers afterwards."   
  
Sidney kind of had a thing for Claude's hands and Claude knew it.    
  
Sidney swallowed hard before shaking his head, "Not happening. I'm your Captain and I'm telling you to stick to your diet plan."   
  
"Oh my god," Claude groaned. "Training camp hasn't even started and I'm already sick of that."   
  
Their fingers caught again. This time Sidney hooked his around Claude's, holding them for just a few seconds.    
  
Claude was grumbling about Sidney using his status as Captain to keep him from eating cotton candy, but Sidney didn't really mind.   
  
He was stupid in love with Claude Giroux and he would listen to him complain all day as long as Claude stayed by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) one guess where I was this week!!
> 
> 2) Shorter then my other stuff for thus pairing, but I just wanted something short and sweet and silly? Sometimes that's what you wanna read. 
> 
> 3) Tried to explain why Claude and Sidney would be in Pennsylvania during the summer but idk if it worked 
> 
> 4) This got out of hand?
> 
> 5) If anyone doesn't know - one of the Philadelphia Eagles is on America's Got talent right now. He's an extremely talented magician and I highly recommend looking his performances up. 
> 
> 6) I'm worried some of the stuff in this fic is more local then I think - like the operator on a scrambler sitting on these blue stairs and people trying to high five him like Claude does?
> 
> 7) whispers, I know the title isn't grammatically correct but that's the song lyric ╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> 8) I have no idea why I've been writing so much of this pairing? Sometimes you just get in a mood for a certain thing, you know? Plus I like slice of life & write a lot of it so I draw from events in my real life, which inspired this.


End file.
